Tinkering With Love
by Arukuu-San
Summary: Three years have passed, and Luneth has an empty gap in his heart. All Luneth has been doing is using girls to fill that gap, but with no avail. What happens when the Legendary Smith happens to be in Ur, and Luneth and her take a liking to each other? What happens with our other heroes too? Random pairings. LunethxLegendarySmith, ArcxRefia, mention of IngusxSara. Rated T.


**Hello there :3 This is an incredibly long one shot, dedicated to Luneth and The Legendary Smith (whom I have named Annabelle ^^) along with other pairings (ArcxRefia, yes, haters gonna hate ^^) and Ingus and Princess Sara (and yes, I managed to squeeze the pairing in here because they are so cute together!) Ok, so, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters but I do own the plot.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Luneth yawned as he stretched his arms. He was lying in bed, still half-asleep, so he rubbed his eyes a couple of times, until he felt something shift on his body. Luneth looked down to find a girl with silver hair, which reached down to the scruff of her neck, lying with her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Luneth smiled, and began stroking her side fringe which covered her left eye. He looked at the girl's peculiar strand of hair sticking out. It pointed out in a straight direction, and near the end of the strand of hair, it stuck up. "Annabelle…wakey wakey…" Luneth whispered.

Annabelle gave out a small, tired moan.

Luneth chuckled. "Come on, Annabelle…I'll make you breakfast?"

Annabelle opened her eyes and looked at Luneth. "We both know you couldn't make food to save your life." Annabelle replied groggily. "And even if you could, you would burn the house down."

Luneth chuckled again. "So, you'll make me breakfast?"

Annabelle looked at Luneth as if he was crazy. She shook her head. "I'm not too good at cooking either!"

Luneth smirked. "But there's one thing we're both good at."

"And what's tha-" Luneth interrupted Annabelle with a kiss on her lips.

Annabelle grinned. "Come on, let's get breakfast." She gave Luneth a kiss on the lips.

"Can't breakfast wait?" Luneth groaned. Three seconds later, Luneth's stomach groaned.

"Judging by your stomach, breakfast can't wait." Annabelle chuckled.

"Come on. I think my stomach is just hungry for your love," Luneth started twirling a strand of Annabelle's hair around his finger. "And Annabelle, I'm starving for your angelic kisses."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Luneth, when are you going to stop being so cheesy?"

Luneth chuckled. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Annabelle chuckled. She kissed Luneth's lips. Annabelle got off Luneth and got out of the big, comfy double bed. "I'm gonna have a bath, and you," Annabelle put her finger on Luneth's torso. "Are going to make us breakfast." She then had both of her fingers 'walking' along Luneth's torso. "Then, I'll think about satisfying your hunger for me later."

Luneth grinned. "Now that's more like it." He reluctantly got out of the bed and stood in front Annabelle. Luneth put his hands on her hips, which made her blush a little. He kissed her, and Annabelle kissed him back.

Annabelle smiled. "Go and make breakfast. I'll see you in a moment." Annabelle walked off to the door of the en-suite in Luneth's bedroom.

Luneth smiled. He walked over to his wardrobe, and got out his freelancer clothes. As he was getting changed, Luneth thought about his meeting with Annabelle the day before.

* * *

_Yesterday…_

Luneth was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was seven o'clock in the evening, and he was the only in the house, as Nina and Topapa were away on business. And Arc? He travelled to the surface world, to find out who he was and where he came from, and to find out who his parents were. Arc told Luneth that he was going to start off in Doga's Village, and that he was going to be away for a few days. Luneth was proud of his brother, who decided that he would uncover the mystery about his biological parents. All that Arc knew about his parents – along with Luneth, Refia and Ingus and their parents – was that all of their parents had died in an airship crash. And with Arc going out to the surface world to find out where he actually came from, made Arc seem like he was grown up.

Luneth always wondered who his parents were… But he didn't want to find out just yet. He wasn't ready like Arc was, and besides, he wanted to stay at home for awhile, to have some time to himself.

Luneth started to think about the Legendary Smith, a girl that he met three years ago. He remembered that Ingus got the whole band of heroes back together just to fix Lady Sara's pendant. Honestly, Luneth didn't want to go all over the continent or the surface world to try and fix Lady Sara's 'stupid' pendant – at least that's what he thought Sara's pendant was. Stupid. Obviously the first thing the four warriors did was that they went to Takka – Refia's foster father – to fix the pendant. But then, Takka claimed that he couldn't fix it, because it was 'far beyond his abilities'. This irritated Luneth, because if Takka couldn't fix the pendant, or Refia, then nobody could possibly repair it. Plus, he wouldn't hear the end of this whole pendant problem from Ingus.

'But Lady Sara needs her pendant fixed. I cannot just disappoint Lady Sara like that.' Lady Sara this, Lady Sara that. Luneth honestly thought Ingus had a crush on 'Lady Sara'. It was obvious too. Ingus would do anything for Sara, just to please her. And it was obvious that Sara had a crush on him too. I mean, she always had Ingus helping her with things. It couldn't be any more obvious that they both liked each other.

But back to the main point. The four warriors couldn't do much for Sara's pendant at the time, so they went back to Ur to relax for a bit. But Ingus clearly wasn't relaxing as he paced around, clearly nervous. That was, until Refia got a letter from her father. The letter told her that there was a Legendary Smith travelling the world, and that she repairs things so well, that they looked brand new! Ingus immediately dragged everyone back to the airship when he heard this.

So eventually, when Ingus stopped dragging everyone back to the airship, they set off for north-western Saronia, where this Legendary Smith was to be found. They wandered around north-western Saronia a bit, and finally found her. Luneth was surprised to find that this smith had silver hair, just like Luneth. And Luneth wouldn't be surprised if she was her long-lost sister. Luneth kept staring at her like an idiot, while Ingus was trying to convince the girl to fix Sara's pendant. The girl agreed but only if the warriors would bring her a 'legendary metal' named orichalcum. Ingus, being the polite and 'helpful' knight that he is, agreed to the smith's offer, and she fixed the pendant.

Ingus and his comrades returned to Castle Sasune to give Sara back her pendant. Sara was overjoyed at this, and she thanked everyone. Luneth looked at Sara to see that she was relived to have her pendant back, so he decided to ask her what the pendant meant to her. Sara became saddened a little, and explained that the pendant belonged to her mother. Luneth cringed, taking back what he said about Sara's pendant. Although, Luneth was grumpy when Ingus had forced everyone back together and it was morning too. Luneth wasn't exactly a morning person, so you couldn't blame him.

After the warriors had returned Sara's pendant, they came aboard their airship again, with Mognet waving mail at them. They all looked at the letter, and it was addressed by none other than Cid Haze. Cid sent a letter talking about the first date between him and his wife, and how the warriors were handfuls as toddlers. Cid then mentioned that there was a monster in his basement. So of course, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus travelled down to Canaan to help Cid out.

Once the four teenagers got down to Canaan, they were invited into Cid's house and went straight down to the basement. They fought the monster of with ease, and to their surprise, they found orichulcum. At first, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus had no idea what kind of metal it was. Arc had even mentioned that he had never seen a metal like that described in any book he read. And Arc read a lot of books. They had shown it to Cid, who discovered that it, was in fact orichalcum; the rare metal the smith had been talking about. Cid told the teenagers that only a few smiths in the world could temper with it. Luneth had then told Cid that they knew someone who could temper with it, and Cid then commented on how the warriors were making 'connections'. Soon enough, Luneth and the others had left, with Cid wishing them good luck.

For at least the third time - or the forth time? - the warriors returned to the surface world, over-hearing someone saying the Legendary Smith had arrived in Falgabard. The smith met the teenagers in Falgabard, and happily accepted the orichulcum that the warriors acquired. The smith made all kinds of glorifying weapons for the warriors, which they used for the final battle against darkness. Since then, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus hadn't seen her. And for some odd reason, Luneth wanted to see her again.

Luneth got off his bed and walked downstairs into the living room. He looked around the living room, which usually had Arc, Nina or Topapa in it. But no one was there, and Luneth expected one of them in the house, since Luneth was used to having people in the house. But Luneth then realised that everyone was away for a few days.

_Gods, it really is quiet without them... _Luneth thought to himself_. I got to admit, I am pretty lonely without them..._ Luneth glanced out the window. As he glanced around the village, he noticed the top of a head peeking out of the well. Luneth lowered his eyebrows and squinted, "What the...?" Without another word, Luneth walked out the door.

Luneth walked over to the well and stood in front of it, with his arms folded. "What the hell are you doing in a well?"

The head popped out of the well, revealing a girl around the age of seventeen with silver hair. "I would ask you the same thing if you were in a well."

Luneth stayed silent for a few moments. He looked around to find a few people giving the girl odd looks. "You know, there're people staring at you…"

"I don't need to be told that," The girl replied as she got out of the well. "It's blatantly obvious, and anyway, I'm used to that now. People stare at me all the time." She dusted herself off. The girl folded her arms and looked Luneth up and down. "Like you stared at me three years ago."

Luneth stepped back and hesitated for a moment. _She couldn't be…? _He glanced down at what the girl was wearing.

The girl wore a sleeveless, lavender coloured top, with a silver, waist belt, with silver studs on it. She wore a blue skirt, and in some parts of the skirt, a darker shade of blue was found. The skirt reached to down below the girl's knees. The girl wore brown, knee-high, leather boots. She wore long, brown, leather gloves, with white cuffs and the rest of the gloves that reached up to her shoulders were a grey colour. The girl had a small rose that she used as an earring in her ear. And of course, the girl had silver hair. It was the Legendary Smith.

"Y-you recognise me?" Luneth stuttered nervously, obviously busted for staring the smith three years ago.

"I don't forget easily." The smith replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I should've known."

Luneth nodded in response, looking at the ground. Little did he realise that the smith was staring at him.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves." The smith broke the silence between them. "I'll start off."

Luneth looked up at the silver-haired smith.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Chenery." Annabelle outstretched her hand for Luneth to shake it.

For a second, Luneth just stared at her hand, which was covered by her glove of course.

"Well, don't just stand there. Shake it." Annabelle said impatiently.

Luneth stared at her hand again for a second, before finally shaking it. "Luneth. I-I don't really have a surname…"

"Because you're an orphan?" Annabelle looked at Luneth straight in the eye.

Luneth hesitated again. This girl was really catching on.

Annabelle gave Luneth a small smile "Don't worry, I would know. I'm an orphan too."

Luneth blinked a few time. "Y-you are?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah, I am. My parents died when I was six, and I was sent to an orphanage. We weren't exactly cared for properly, and I didn't really have any friends, so I ran away."

Luneth raised his eyebrows, interested. He looked around himself again. There wasn't anyone staring at them or listening into their conversation. "Would you like to come inside and continue?" Luneth pointed to the front door of his house.

Annabelle looked where Luneth was pointing, and smiled. "I'd love too!" She grabbed Luneth's wrist and ran to Luneth's house.

Luneth and Annabelle walked through the front door of Luneth's house. Annabelle looked around and smiled. _This house seems a lot cosier than the orphanage ever did… _"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks," Luneth smiled. "So, do you want to sit down?" Luneth beckoned to the sofa.

"Of course, thanks." Annabelle smiled at Luneth, and sat down on the sofa with him. "So, where did I leave off again?"

"You were talking about how you ran away from the orphanage?" Luneth replied.

"Oh, yes. Well," Annabelle began again. "I ran away from the orphanage, and travelled onto Amur, to train as a blacksmith. And then eventually, my master died from a fever, but I was old enough to travel the world on my own." Annabelle sat back down beside Luneth and looked at him. "So, to earn some extra money for myself, I repaired things for people."

"So, that was when you and others finally realised that you could repair things that couldn't possibly be fixed?"

Annabelle chuckled. "You took the words out of my mouth." Annabelle looked at her feet. "And then, when I had enough money, I just wandered every land."

"And I'm guessing that's why you're here?" Luneth looked at Annabelle, smiling.

Annabelle nodded. "You know where Amur is, right? It's on the-"

"Surface World?" Luneth finished Annabelle's sentence. "I've been there before-"

"Fighting off darkness?" Annabelle finished Luneth's sentence. She smirked. "I've heard all about you and you're little friends fighting off the darkness. 'The Warriors of Light', right?"

Luneth nodded.

Annabelle stood up and started walking around the living room, looking at the different ornaments and paintings as she walked past them. "I remember when that guy, um, what's his name…? Ignus or something?"

Luneth laughed. It was hilarious to hear Annabelle pronounce Ingus' name wrong. "Ingus." Luneth corrected her, still laughing.

"It's an honest mistake!" Annabelle threw her hands in the air. "And I didn't really memorise your names either!"

"Fair enough." Luneth said, chuckling. He looked down at his feet. _She's so pretty._ Luneth thought to himself.

Annabelle sat down beside Luneth. "But I always remembered your name."

Luneth looked up at Annabelle, who was close into his face. "Luneth." She whispered. "The way you looked at me the first time we met…it felt…different."

Luneth blinked a couple of times. "H-how different?"

Annabelle cupped Luneth's face in her hands. "Well, you didn't look at me as if I was odd, or as if I was an outcast." Annabelle moved closer into Luneth's face, so their noses were touching. She still cupped Luneth's face. "You seemed…amazed by me."

"Well, it was because you had silver hair; like me." Luneth said sheepishly.

Annabelle chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda noticed." She looked up at Luneth. "I-I kinda like you, Luneth."

"Really?" Luneth couldn't believe his ears. "I kinda like you too, Annabelle."

"Good," Annabelle replied. "Because then I can do this." Annabelle then pushed Luneth onto his back on the sofa, and began kissing him. She kissed Luneth on the lips, as she stroked Luneth's hair. Luneth let out a small moan, kissing her back. He placed a hand on Annabelle's neck and on the bottom of her back, pushing her down even closer to his body. Luneth put his hands on the bottom of Annabelle's back, and they kissed for a while longer.

Annabelle and Luneth broke apart after a few minutes of kissing. Annabelle chuckled, and started fiddling with the collar of Luneth's purple, turtleneck jumper. "You know, I'm getting kind of tired…"

"We could always go up to my bed…" Luneth chuckled, playing along with Annabelle.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

_Present Day…_

Luneth had made French toast while he thought about yesterday. French toast was the only good thing that Luneth could actually make. And the French toasts that Luneth made were 'the best in the world' as his younger brother had said. Luneth had also put the kettle on so he and Annabelle could have some tea.

Annabelle walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled. "So, you can actually make something?" Annabelle laughed.

"Well, yeah…" Luneth blushed. "Arc says I make the best French toast in the world."

"That's your brother, right?"

Luneth nodded. "Yep. He's not going to be back home for a couple of days, so, we have the house to ourselves." Luneth grinned.

Annabelle giggled. "Great." She hugged Luneth, and dug her head into his chest. "I love you…"

Luneth smiled. "I love you, too." Luneth kissed her on the forehead. "I bet you're hungry."

"Well, a little bit…"

"Well then," Luneth said, walking over to the stove. "Let's eat!"

Annabelle giggled. "You really love food, don't you?"

"Well, not as much as I love you." Luneth grinned.

Annabelle blushed. "I still think you love food better though."

"But, then again, who doesn't love food?"

"Well, people who don't eat food?" Annabelle retorted. She let go of Luneth.

"But who doesn't eat food?"

"Well, um, people who don't eat food…" Annabelle got quieter as she finished her sentence. "And, why are we even having this conversation?"

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "You brought up the fact about how I 'love' food."

"Fair enough." Annabelle smiled and walked over to hug Luneth again. "Come on, let's eat, you're probably hungry."

"Yeah, I am." Luneth said sheepishly.

Annabelle giggled.

* * *

Refia sat in a sunflower field not far from Kazus. It was quite a warm day, considering it was only May. Refia was reading a letter, addressed from Arc. Refia had received a few letters from Arc, only because she sent a few letter first. Most of the letters contained descriptions of Arc's journey to find out where he came from, and where his parents were. Refia was proud of Arc, just like Luneth was.

"Come home soon, Arc…" Refia murmured. She missed Arc so much, since they hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks.

Refia started to develop feelings for Arc, a while after they had come back from their quest to save the world. She became such good friends with him, and became used to being around him. Refia had begun to miss Arc shortly after their quest, and Arc became the one person that Refia always thought about. Of course, they both met up with each other every now and again, and Refia really liked spending time with Arc. But every time that Arc left Refia, Refia became saddened. She loved being around him. Refia kept telling herself that she would tell Arc how she would feel about him, but she kept putting it off. It had been three years…and Refia had kept her feeling towards Arc to herself. Luckily, he was oblivious to this.

_I don't even think he likes me back…_ Refia thought to herself. She had legs up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on top of her knees. _He probably only likes me as a friend… _Refia sighed. She lay down in the field, and looked up at the sky. The sky was a deep blue colour, with not a single cloud in sight. Refia sighed again. "Ok, Refia. When Arc gets back from his journey, you're telling him. No matter what happens."

Mognet, the moogle who delivered all the messages and packages across the worlds, floated up the field towards Refia. "Refia! I have a message for you, kupo!"

Refia sat up and smiled at Mognet. She held her hand out to take the letter from Mognet. "Thanks, Mognet."

"No problem, kupo."

Refia started reading the letter. _Refia, it's just me, Arc, again. I've finally discovered where I've come and who I really am. You know Doga's Village, right? What am I saying? Of course you know Doga's Village! Anyway, turns out the village is just a cover up to an even bigger city, where White Mages, Black Mages and Red Mages all live together! It's really interesting to know that the village hides something so big! It's so mysterious! If only you were to see it, Refia… Turns out, I was born to a Black Mage and a Red Mage. Crazy right? I'll be back at Canaan sometime late in the night and possibly early in Ur. I'll explain my journey in further detail when I get home. I look forward to seeing you again. Sincerely, Arc._

Refia smiled like a fool. _Wow, he's coming back quite early…Anyhow, I'll be glad to see him again._

"You really have missed Arc, haven't you, kupo?" Mognet's voice startled Refia. She had no idea Mognet was still floating beside her.

Refia blushed heavily. "Well, yeah…"

"You know, you're going to have to tell him sometime, kupo."

"I know…" Refia murmured. "I'm surprised you can even keep this secret for so long."

"Hey! Just be glad I haven't told him yet! Kupo!" Mognet said grumpily.

"Well, I should be." Refia grinned. She grabbed Mognet and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for keeping this a secret. And thanks for delivering all my letters to him too!"

Mognet was nearly choking from how tight Refia was hugging him, and struggled to get out of Refia's tight hug. "Ok, ok! You're killing me here, kupo!"

Refia giggled and she let go of Mognet. She patted Mognet on the head. "Don't you have other messages or packages to deliver?"

Mognet shook his head. "None for now, at least. The other moogles are delivering the messages and packages."

"There're other moogle messengers?"

"What? Of course there is!" Mognet exclaimed. "I'm not a time mage, for goodness sake!"

Refia became confuddled with confusion. She cocked her head to the side.

Mognet sighed and shook his head. "You don't know much for a smart girl…" The messenger started flying away from Refia, with Refia behind him giving him angry looks.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Refia shouted after him angrily. She started to wave her fist angrily at Mognet. "I swear I'll get you for this!"

All you could hear from Mognet was a chuckle. "I'd like to see you try!" He shouted back, as he flew further – and faster – away from Refia.

Refia put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. She sighed. Refia lay on her back again and watched the clouds. She started thinking about when she and Luneth, Arc and Ingus discovered the beautiful skies that surrounded the continent.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus had arrived in The Village of the Ancients, looking for new weapons, armour and items to buy, as well as an Inn to stay the night.

A red-haired boy had told Luneth that if he rode on a chocobo around the edge of the continent, that he would give Luneth some Gnomish Bread.

So, of course, Luneth rushes off to find a chocobo to get Gnomish Bread, with Arc, Refia and Ingus running after him. Luneth made up the excuse that it was a beautiful day and that they could take the chocobos out for a ride. Although Luneth was right; it was a beautiful day, and the other three teenagers didn't want to waste it.

Since Luneth was so eager to ride the chocobo around the continent, the four headed out immediately. They were enjoying their ride, until they got to the village.

"Aw! Just when I was enjoying myself!" Luneth moaned.

"Well, we can do it again tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!"

"I agree with Refia. I am pretty tired." Ingus nodded. "What about you, Arc?" He turned his head to look at Arc, but found that he wasn't there beside them or their chocobos.

Luneth looked around worriedly. "Arc?"

Refia pointed towards the edge of the floating continent, where Arc and his chocobo were standing.

Arc stood there, looking out to towards the sky. He didn't notice that Luneth, Refia and Ingus had dismounted from their chocobos and stood either side of him, looking out to the sky as well.

The sky was a mixture of blue; mostly light blue colours. The clouds were all different shapes. They were pure white, and they were 'puffy'. A few birds past by as the four warriors gawked at the sky and the clouds.

"Whoa…" Luneth stood there, dumbfounded.

"I have always grown up seeing the sky above me…not in front of me!" Ingus exclaimed, clearly amazed like Luneth.

Refia stood there with her mouth wide open, shocked, but in a good way. It was amazing…

Arc looked at his comrades smiling. "I thought you might like it…"

"Well, clearly." Ingus said, still amazed.

"I could stare at this all day…" Refia finally got the words to speak.

"All day? I could stare at this for ages!" Luneth exaggerated. "Well, maybe not."

"Well, we couldn't stare at this for ages. We have a world to save." Arc stated. "Come on, Luneth. Your Gnomish Bread awaits you." Arc chuckled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Luneth ran away from the edge of the continent and over to his chocobo. He ran into the village with it.

Ingus shook his head. "Luneth…" He muttered as he walked over to his chocobo, and gently led it by the reigns and led it inside the village.

"Well, we better get going…" Arc said. He held out his hand to Refia. "Coming?"

Refia smiled and nodded. She took his hand, and they both got their chocobos and led them into the village.

* * *

_Present Time…_

Refia smiled and chuckled, as she thought about this memory. She remembered how Arc held her hand…and she really liked that. _Gods, I'll never forget that. _Refia giggled with glee. When Refia thought about Arc and that moment, it made her feel…girly. Not that she wasn't already girly. _I hope I'll get to hold his hand again someday…Wait, what am I thinking? I sound desperate! _Refia sighed. _Gods, this is just awkward._

Refia stood up and dusted herself off. _Better get home…_ She thought to herself. Refia began walking down the field in the direction of Kazus.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening, as Arc sat in Canaan's inn's café along with Ingus, drinking tea. Ingus had a break from his duties at Sasune Castle, so he decided he would meet Arc in Canaan.

"So, you've come back earlier than expected…" Ingus said, eyeing Arc carefully as he took a sip from his tea.

"Well, I didn't need to stay there for too long." Arc stated. "As soon I as walked into the city, everyone knew who I was."

"I'm not surprised." Ingus said, taking another sip of his tea. "I mean, you did help save the world, and you are known as one of the most powerful mages."

Arc blushed. It was true, but he still didn't believe it. "But, it didn't feel like that. I-I mean, they knew who I was, but-but not for reasons…" Arc said, without processing all this through his head. _I'm not making any sense, am I? _Arc thought to himself, slightly embarrassed.

Ingus furrowed his eyebrows as he took, yet, another sip of his tea. "So, what you are trying to say is that, they 'sensed' you were of them?"

"Exactly!" Arc replied, glad that he made some sense. Well, at least enough sense that Ingus can understand.

Ingus shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough." He set his tea down on the table that he and Arc were sitting at.

"Well, enough about me," Arc said, as he set his tea down on the table too, not drinking that much of it. "What about you? How did you get away from the castle without Sara begging you not to leave?" Arc chuckled.

Ingus rolled his eyes. "Do not get me started…"

Arc laughed. "Well?"

Ingus sighed. "I told her that I had to meet you in Canaan. Simple."

"But she still begged you not to leave?"

"Well, yes…" Ingus looked down at his feet, looking a little embarrassed. "We already spend a lot of time with each other, since we are dating now…"

Arc smiled. "I always agreed with Refia, when she said you two would make a good couple."

Ingus blushed. "I still cannot believe the king would let me court Lady Sara…"

"Well, you are one of King Sasune's most trustworthy knights," Arc stated. "And he knows that you would do anything to protect Sara; no matter what."

"But I am only a mere knight…"

"Knight or not, Ingus, the king trusts you with his daughter, and that's all that matters." Arc smiled, reassuring him.

Ingus stayed silent, looking at the floor. "…I guess you're right…" Ingus said, after a few minutes of silence.

Arc nodded, and smiled. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

Ingus nodded in response. He looked up at Arc, and smirked.

Arc's face became riddled with confusion. "W-what are you smiling at?"

"Well, we have talked about me and Sara, and now, I want to talk about _you _and Refia." Ingus smirked at Arc's blush.

"W-what about R-Refia…?" Arc stuttered. He blushed slightly when he said Refia's name.

Ingus smirked again. "It is obvious that she is infatuated by you."

Arc blushed heavily this time. "I-is it obvious?"

"Well, if you pay close attention to her it is."

Arc sighed. "How long-"

"Probably since the end of our quest." Ingus interrupted Arc, answering his unfinished question. "And it is hard to tell whether you feel the same way for Refia, since you keep everything to yourself."

Arc bit his lower lip. He let a sigh of relief in his head. _At least it's not obvious…_

"But, I can tell very easily that you feel the same way for Refia."

Arc blushed yet again. _Or maybe not…_ He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Ingus.

"There's no need to be embarrased anymore," Ingus spoke softly, so soft that it was nearly considered a whisper. "Because, Refia likes you, and you like her."

Arc nodded and looked at Ingus. But there was still one thing bothering him. "I-I'm just too nervous to tell her…"

"And she is just as nervous to tell you." Ingus stated. "Ok, promise me you will tell her as soon as you get home." Ingus held out his hand for Arc to shake it.

Although, a little hesitant at first, Arc shook his hand. "Promise."

Ingus smiled. "Good. Now, get some rest." Ingus got up out of his seat. "I will be up in my room." Ingus began walking away from the table that he sat with Arc.

"Goodnight, Ingus." Arc called after him, playing with his mug that was once filled with tea.

"Goodnight, Arc." Ingus responded, as he walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Luneth and Annabelle both lay in bed in a tight embrace with each other.

"You know how much I love you?" Luneth whispered into Annabelle's hair.

"You've only told me a hundred times," Annabelle smiled sleepily. "And you know that I love you?"

Luneth smiled and nodded. "Of course I do." He pulled Annabelle closer to his body, keeping her warm. Luneth started trailing his finger along Annabelle's neck.

Annabelle giggled. "You know I love you when you do that."

"That's why I'm doing it." Luneth tapped her on the nose.

Annabelle buried her face into Luneth's bare chest.

Luneth slithered down further into the bed to have his face facing Annabelle's. He cupped Annabelle's face in his hands. Luneth leaned into to kiss Annabelle, and Annabelle kissed him back, their lips brushing against each other. Then after a few moments, they both stopped, and were breathing quite heavily.

"I love you." Annabelle smiled.

"I love you too." Luneth replied back, before kissing Annabelle all over again.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning before Arc got home. He walked into the house closing the door behind him. Arc leaned against the door and sighed. _So glad to be back home… _Soon, Arc heard giggling. _Oh, now that couldn't be Luneth giggling. Luneth doesn't even giggle!_

Arc began walking up the stairs as quietly as he could. He learnt how to do this when he snuck down during the night to 'borrow' a book or two from Topapa's bookshelves. Although, Topapa still caught him doing this sometimes. Other times he let Arc get away with it.

Arc got further up the stairs, and found that Luneth's door was opened ajar. He got to the door and decided to peek in to see what was going on. Arc's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping. He slowly backed away from the door, and then quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house. Arc honestly didn't care about making any noise. He just didn't care.

Luneth rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed. _Did I hear something? _He thought sleepily to himself. Luneth looked down at Annabelle, who had her back against him. _Must've gone back to sleep. _He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Luneth got out of bed and stretched his arms. He really wondered if he heard something. _Could've it been someone in the house? Could've it been…Arc? No, he said he wouldn't be home for days…_

* * *

Arc sat in the sunflower field, resting his chin on top of his knees. Arc had been crying, as you could tell from under his eyes. He sniffled, and still shed a few tears.

"Arc?"

Arc turned his head around to find a worried Refia. He turned his head round again, and looked at his feet.

"It's about Luneth, isn't it?" Refia said quietly, as she sat down beside him.

Arc nodded, sniffling.

"And the girl?"

Arc straightened up and looked at Refia, a little shocked. "You knew?"

"I only caught a glimpse of her going into Ur the other day." Refia said, with a little bit of guilt heard in her voice. "Sorry."

Arc put his chin back on his knees again and looked out towards the field. "He promised me he wouldn't do it again."

Refia didn't know what to say next. She was supposed be comforting Arc, but she couldn't seem to find the right words. She knew Luneth had a few flings with a few women and she could understand why Arc was upset by this. "Maybe this one's different?"

"He says that with every one." Arc added grimly.

Refia rubbed her forehead, slightly annoyed. _Gods, Luneth._

"I feel as if he doesn't love me enough to keep his promise." Arc said, with tears streaming down his face and tears building up in his eyes.

"Arc," Refia said softly, hugging him. "Don't ever think that…of course Luneth loves you."

"I just wish he would show it once in a while." Arc said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Even if he doesn't show it, there's going to be others who'll show you their love for you." Refia was still hugging him.

Arc looked into Refia's eyes, and she looked back into his. Arc instantly knew what she meant. _How could I have been blind to this? _Arc leaned in to kiss Refia gently on the lips. "I'm sorry, Refia…"

"Don't be sorry, Arc." Refia whispered back, with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm the one who should be sorry…for not telling you I really like you…"

"It could've been worse; you could've kept it to yourself for years and years to come." Arc chuckled.

"I suppose you're right." Refia giggled. She hugged Arc tightly. "I love you…"

Arc hugged her back. "I love you too. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring."

* * *

Luneth was walking in and out of Ur, and even walking around the village a couple of times. His wonderings of who or what was in the house had really got on his nerves, and he knew it was bound to be Arc who was in the house. Luneth got worried, causing him to walk about frantically. _Gods, where is he? _Luneth thought anxiously. _Maybe Refia knows where he is…_

Soon enough, Luneth was bolting to Kazus, looking for Refia. He asked around if anyone had seen Refia, in which a few replied with a no, and some just didn't seem to care. Then, a kid with hair as bright orange as Refia's hair told Luneth she was out in the sunflower field. Glad that he got some vital information, Luneth bolted out to the sunflower field.

Luneth eventually got to the field, and spotted Refia. But what he didn't expect is that Arc would be there, with Refia, with them both holding each other in their arms. Luneth smiled. He always thought his little brother and Refia would go well together.

Refia looked over to her left and found Luneth spying on them both. She looked down at Arc, who also saw Luneth up ahead. Refia leaned down and whispered something into Arc's ear. Arc looked up at her and nodded. He stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Luneth, who standing there, not daring to move. He couldn't move. Luneth knew he had to face this.

Arc stood in front of Luneth, not even making a sound.

Luneth opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Then suddenly he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. "I'm sorry, okay?" His tears fell from his face onto the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise! I know you probably hate me for it, but I'm sorry! I won't let it happen again…" Luneth sobbed.

"Luneth," Arc spoke softly. He leaned down on his knees in front of Luneth. "Don't cry…you know I hate to see you like this…"

Luneth didn't look up from the ground. He couldn't bear to look at his brother, not after what he had done.

"Luneth, look at me."

Luneth looked up shakily from the ground. He looked into those forgiving, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Do you love her?"

Luneth nodded shakily, still looking into his eyes.

"I know things have been hard for you and I also know you never got over the death of Aria," Arc continued. "And, you're wandering out there looking for girls just to fill that empty gap in your heart. It's why you've been sleeping with so many girls."

Luneth couldn't help but look down at the ground and feel ashamed again. It was too true. The phrase 'the truth hurts' really had meaning now.

Arc put his fingers under Luneth's chin and brought his face back up to meet his. "But if you feel this girl is really the one, then go out there and get her. I'm not going to stop you."

Luneth nodded and get stood up, with Arc standing up with him. He wiped away his tears. Luneth sniffled. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Arc. I promise."

Arc walked in closer to Luneth. "Promise me this, Luneth. You'll treat that girl with every last ounce of respect in you. And that you'll treat her like she's the only girl in this miserable world."

Luneth nodded frantically. "I promise. I promise, I promise!"

"Good. Now go out there and do as you promised!" Arc said with a gigantic smile on his face.

Luneth smiled, and ran off out of the sunflower field.

Refia smiled as she walked down beside Arc. "You really know how to handle him, don't you?"

"I guess I do." Arc chuckled.

"It's a side of you I've never seen before."

"I like to think it as one of my stricter sides." Arc grinned. "Everyone has a strict side."

"I think you're right." Refia grinned, as she leaned in to kiss Arc.

Grey clouds started to appear, covering the once, clear-blue sky. Soon, little droplets of rain began to fall from the sky, like little teardrops.

Arc and Refia looked up at the sky as these little teardrops landed on their faces. "Looks like it's raining." They both said in unison. They both giggled.

Arc took off his coat and put it over Refia's shoulders.

"Aren't you going to catch a cold without this?" Refia worried, afraid of her boyfriend's well fair.

"I'd rather catch a cold than have you catch one." Arc smiled, as he kissed Refia's cheek.

Refia blushed. "Well, we can both catch cold." She pulled Arc into a kiss, dropping his coat on the ground. The little teardrops of rain turned into bigger teardrops, which came down faster and became more furious.

The two were getting erratically soaked; their hair became soaked and their clothes became soaked. But neither of them cared. After all, they were catching a cold together, weren't they?

* * *

Luneth ran back to his house, partly soaked. He ran in through the door, shut it and then ran up the stairs. Luneth ran quickly into his room, panting. He looked around, but Annabelle wasn't in sight. She wasn't in the bathroom, or in the house for that matter. _Where is she? _Luneth thought to himself, still panting. He then noticed a note on his bedside table. Luneth walked over to it and lifted it up, and began reading.

_Luneth, I'm sorry to say, but I have left Ur. Unfortunately, due to your untimely leaving, I couldn't tell you in person. All I can say is, there is a time to leave and a time to stay. ~ Annabelle._

Luneth crumpled up the note in his hand. "Damn it!" He kicked his bedside table in a fit of fury. He ran a hand through his hair. "Could I catch up with her? Oh gods, I would hope so…but she's probably long gone by now…" Luneth worried frantically. "Why the hell am I worrying? I gotta go find her!" Luneth dropped the crumpled note and ran out of his bedroom.

He ran out of the house, and discovered it was raining from the heavens quite hard. But he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was finding Annabelle. Luneth ran out of the village and looked around. It had gotten quite dark, and the rain didn't make it any easier for Luneth to see. "Annabelle?" He called out. There was no answer. Luneth blindly ran through the fog of darkness. "Annabelle!" He called back again. He continued running through the fog. Luneth decided to give up. He fell onto the ground, which made a splashing noise. It was too late. "ANNABELLE!"

* * *

_Two years later…_

Luneth sat at his kitchen table, with his forehead resting on the table as he played with his empty mug. Soon enough, the mug was taken off him by Nina.

"What did I tell you about playing with mugs, Luneth?" Nina scolded him, as she put in the sink along with other dishes.

"Don't play with them?" His forehead was still on the table, with his fingers now tapping on the table.

Nina stopped washing the dishes and folded her arms. She shot Luneth an annoyed look. "Do I need to take the table away from you?"

Luneth shrugged his shoulders, with his head _still _on the table.

Nina sighed. "Luneth, when are you going to stop being so mopey? Go out, get a girlfriend or something!"

"I keep telling you, I had one, but then she left me." Luneth replied annoyed.

"A three day girlfriend? Still to this day I cannot believe it."

Luneth lifted his head off the table and let out an annoyed groan. "Can't you find someone else to pick on?"

Nina then hit Luneth over the head with a frying pan.

"Oww! Gods, what was that for?" Luneth said, rubbing his head.

"That was for being a mopey Luneth." Nina chuckled.

Luneth shot his mother an annoyed look. "Seriously?"

Nina hit Luneth with the frying pan again.

"And what was that for?" Luneth was getting tired of this game.

"That was for my own pleasure."

Luneth rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it!" Luneth shouted this just as his mother was about to hit him with the frying pan _again._

"Well, stop being so mopey!" Nina demanded. "Your brother's coming round, so I expect you to be in a good mood."

"Ah yes. Arc." Luneth said delighted. Not. "The one who has a wife. Who's pregnant. With _two_ kids." He held up two fingers. He grinned. "All in the space of two years. What a keeper!" Luneth said sarcastically.

Nina couldn't help but snigger at this. Even though it was a little rude for Luneth to talk like that about his brother, the way he put it was still funny. "Oh yes, I'm sure he'd love to hear that!" Nina said sarcastically.

"…I'll pay you a couple hundred gil to not tell him any of that."

Nina put her hands on her hips. "Now, Luneth. You know I don't accept bribery."

Luneth rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother, I do…"

"But, since I am the kind loving mother I've always been, I won't tell him any of that." She chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ergh, Mom!" Luneth rubbed his forehead, disgusted.

"Oh, stop being such a sissy!" Nina then walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be back soon; I'm just going to visit one of the neighbours!"

"Oh yes, 'one the neighbours'." Luneth began again. "Who hate my guts. Who doesn't remember them?" Luneth shrugged his shoulders, with a peculiar smile upon his lips. He looked at the clock, which read ten thirty in the morning. He sighed. "Well, this is boring!" Luneth looked out the window and started to daydream. "Still boring…"

Next thing you knew, a moogle came flying into the window.

"Aah!" Luneth fell off his seat. "Damn it, Mognet. Really? You need to stop doing that!" He opened the window and he let the moogle fly in and rest on the table.

"Sorry, kupo." Mognet apologised. "My eyesight's not as good as it was two years ago."

"Well, it's alright." Luneth shrugged it off. "So, what mail do you have us?"

The moogle got out its bag and ruffled through piles of letters. "Let's see, we have a letter for Nina, another letter Nina and um…" He ruffled through more letters. "And, I think that's it, kupo."

"Okay then. I'll make sure to give these to Nina." Luneth took the letters off Mognet.

Just as Mognet was about to fly off, a crumpled up note hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, kupo!"

"Lemme see that…" Luneth took the note and opened it up. He began reading it.

_Come outside and into the woods. _That was all the note read.

Luneth looked at it suspiciously, but being the gullible person that he is, Luneth decided to obey the contents of the note. "I'll see ya, Mognet…" He walked out the door, still inspecting the note. _It looks a lot like…Annabelle's handwriting. _Luneth began walking to the woods.

Once he got out of the village and into the woods, Luneth began to look around. He couldn't see anyone, so he decided to go deeper into the woods. Luneth eventually got into the deeper parts of the woods, and found what he was looking for. Annabelle. She hadn't changed one bit.

Luneth walked slowly behind her. Annabelle turned around and smiled. "Been awhile hasn't it?"

"Two years." Luneth replied. "Why? Why did you leave, Annabelle?"

"Why?" Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I wanted to see how long you could go on without me. Whether you would run after me, and whether you truly loved me."

"And I do love you, Annabelle." Luneth cupped her face in his hands. "I waited for you to come back, and I tried to run after you but you were gone. I let you slip out of my fingers too soon. And since then, I never stopped loving you."

Annabelle looked at Luneth. "I've been told those things before, by other men."

Luneth bit his bottom lip.

"But none of them said it like you did."

Luneth eyes showed relief. He leaned in to kiss Annabelle. They both kissed, holding each other close to each other's body. After a bit, they both stopped. "Please stay, Annabelle…" Luneth whispered. "Please don't leave again…"

Annabelle looked up at Luneth and smiled. "I won't leave, Luneth. I'll be staying here for a long time."

They both chuckled and they embraced. The once empty gap in Luneth's heart, was now filled.

* * *

**:3 R&R! That was incredibly long...so yeah. I stayed up until 1:00am in the morning editing and stuff so...peace. *Leaves***

_"Write what you think is right." _


End file.
